You Would be Dead to Me
by Outlaw Team
Summary: "How did she end up in this situation? Weiss didn't know. She was up against the most powerful enemy she would ever have to face, and Ruby wasn't here with her." Basically White Rose scribbles.


**Just a short drabble. I get these sometimes and will probably start to post them. Maybe I will get more popular than my other works could make me!**

* * *

How did she end up in this situation? Weiss didn't know. She was up against the most powerful enemy she would ever have to face, and Ruby wasn't here with her.

Ruby couldn't help her. If she was strong enough to help, this situation would have never happened.

Weiss's enemy was specially paid to kill her, and Weiss new exactly who she was.

Weiss wished Ruby could give her some comforting words and a quick kiss to cheer her up, but the crimsonette was gone.

Nothing Ozpin could do could fix that.

Weiss shifted around when she heard a sound in the darkness behind her. She was used to covering Ruby's back and Ruby covering hers, but now the only person to watch her back was herself.

Yang and Blake were on a mission for weeks now, having left before the hunter began to stalk her prey.

Weiss walked out of the building she was in and traveled down the forested path. _"Of course she would bring me here."_

Snow crunched under her every step.

She turned when she heard someone following her. _"Don't fall for it. She would never be this loud. Not in her territory."_

Who was the huntress following her?

Weiss used to know her before she changed.

They were the best of friends, even though they didn't get along very often.

The huntress was bribed to hunt Weiss. She was bribed not with money, but with power.

It made Weiss sick how someone she used to know so well could be so easily corrupted.

The huntress was always stronger than Weiss, something Weiss was strangely not bothered about.

Weiss dodged a bullet.

Warning shot.

She was getting closer.

Weiss stopped at a clearing of the forest. _"This is it."_

Her enemy stood at the other side of the clearing, overlooking the edge of a cliff.

Weiss knew her opponent always loved a thrill. "You done playing around?"

"You know better than anyone, Weiss." The huntress turned away from the cliffedge, hood swaying away to show the grave she was previously blocking. "I am never done playing around!"

"Are we going to finish this?"

"Yes."

Weiss opened a glyph under herself.

Ruby ran forward.

The two clashed in their final battle.

Ruby was better. She always was.

Weiss used to have better skill, but she taught it to Ruby.

Big mistake in the end.

Ruby caught Weiss's wrist and pulled Myrtenaster away before tossing the rapier into the snow. She lifted Weiss up by her waist and judo slammed her into the ground. "Has that princess gotten softer?" She brought her left fist across Weiss's chin repeatedly.

"It feels like you have!" Weiss brought her head back and smashed it into Ruby's.

Ruby stumbled back and shook her head to regain focus.

Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and froze Ruby's feet to the ground. She ran forward and impaled Ruby through her chest.

Ruby seemed just fine.

Apparently Weiss had somehow missed her major organs.

Ruby pulled Weiss close and slammed the folded Crescent Rose repeatedly into her face. When Weiss was stunned enough to not move, Ruby unfolded the Crescent Rose and shot Weiss in the gut.

Weiss shielded herself with her aura but was still pushed away.

Ruby pulled Myrtenaster from her chest and unfolded the Crescent Rose. She spun with both weapons held out, getting closer to Weiss with every rotation.

Weiss held up a glyph to push Ruby away.

Ruby figured she wasn't getting any closer and jumped away. She fired the Crescent Rose repeatedly at Weiss.

The shots bounced off of Weiss's aura.

Ruby charged forward and kicked Weiss legs out from under her.

Weiss fell onto her back and immediately tried to stand up.

Ruby didn't let it happen. She stabbed Myrtenaster into one of Weiss's shoulders and her Crescent Rose into the other shoulder. "I win."

Weiss cried in pain.

Both physically and emotionally.

"I-I thought you loved me…"

Ruby frowned. "Sorry, princess. Love is only real in fairy tales, and I don't see any 'happily ever afters' here." She bent over and gave Weiss one final kiss. "Goodbye, Weiss."

Weiss struggled to remove the weapons pinning her down, but this was the end.

Ruby poured red dust onto Weiss. "This will be quick." She removed the Crescent Rose from Weiss's shoulder.

A spark flew from the weapon, igniting the dust.

* * *

Weiss's eyes shot open. She tried to sit up, but she was held down. She calmed down when she realized it was a dream, and the only thing holding her down was Ruby's powerful arms.

Ruby had been lying awake right behind Weiss with her arms wrapped around her. She eased her grip when she felt Weiss was awake. "Are you ok? That sounded like a bad nightmare. Complete with pained screams and crying."

Weiss pulled herself from Ruby's grip and ran to their dorm's kitchen. She turned on the sink and repeatedly threw water onto her face.

Ruby came in quietly after. "Come on, Weiss. Talk to me. I'm here for you."

"I-it was just a nightmare…"

"A nightmare that made you cry that much?" Ruby opened the fridge and poured herself some milk. "Weiss, I know you enough to guess what this nightmare was. You're used to being betrayed, and it isn't your fault! I've been here for you the best I can, but I need you to talk to me…"

"You killed me," Weiss murmured, still bent over the sink.

Ruby set her glass down and moved behind Weiss, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. "I love you, Weiss. Don't ever think I would do that!"

Weiss sighed. "I know you won't, Ruby, but what if someone makes you do it?"

"Nothing ever could! I'm Ruby Rose! No one is better than me at what I do!" Ruby pulled away and did the best pose she could think of.

"The Ruby Rose that wraps her arms around me every night. The Ruby Rose that has crushed Grimm skulls with those same arms…"

Ruby chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of her head. "So maybe I am a little too strong in some areas, and that may be a bit…life-threatening to you…"

"You punched through three feet of stainless steel, and that was a year ago." Weiss turned to Ruby and put her hand on her shoulder. "But that isn't the point I am trying to make…"

"…you're scared that if I either died or turned against you, you wouldn't be able to go on. I guess I do kind of hold up the team…"

"Yeah…" Weiss poured herself some water.

"None of those will ever happen, Weiss! I can promise! Ruby's code of honor!"

"You dolt… Are you sure you can keep that promise?"

Ruby grinned. "Ol' Ruby won't be dying anytime soon! I want to be able to retire with my Weiss!"

"And you won't turn against me?"

"Nope!"

Weiss smiled and pulled Ruby into a kiss.

They broke off when they were out of breath.

"Good, because if you did, you would be dead to me."

* * *

**Yeah, not the best, but I am on a deadline. Ray and I are going to collab for the RWBY art contest that is up now, and I still have homework to do! Maybe I will come up with something better next time, but for now...LEAVE A COMMENT OR SUFFER THROUGH ME PAIRING RUBY WITH AN OC!**


End file.
